Dharma High
by charmed-charlie
Summary: [UPDATED] The Losties are in High School facing teenage problems. How will people react after the dance? 9th Chapter now up. Who's gone? and Sawyer has got some problems which could be bad [UPDATED]
1. The New Girl

**Ok this is my first fan fiction I have ever written so it may not be brilliant but please read and see what you think. The first chapters kinda about Jack/Kate/Sawyer. It has Claire and Shannon in but there will be other characters written about because to begin with this was gonna be a Kate/Sawyer fic but if anyone else would like more characters just say and I would do it.**

* * *

Kate was walking through the school halls of Dharma High School, everyone was busy in their classes while she wandered the halls of her new school it was all different to her old school she had to go to a Mr. Locke's office and have a brief talk with him before she could start her school day properly. She had been wandering the halls for a few minutes hoping to find his office when she came across a student walking through the halls he was tall, dark hair, dark eyes and had a jock jacket on. He approached her and she was feeling worried about this guy walking up to her

"Can I help you?" he asked

Kate looked down first and then raised her head "Yeah I need to find" she looked down at the paper she had been given "a Mr. Locke I have a meeting with him"

The guy nodded his head "ok well to begin with your heading in the completely wrong way his office is down there and on the right" he gave her a friendly smile which she replied back with one "thanks." When she started to turn around he shouted to her "I'm Jack by the way" she turned back round to face Jack and smiled "I'm Kate" and then headed off to Mr Locke's office.

After a small walk to came to his office, she knocked three times and then was told to come in. She opened the door and saw a man in around his late forties sitting down at a desk doing some paper work. "Please take a seat" he instructed she did what he said. He had her file on his desk and after signing something he picked it up and looked at it. "Well Miss Austen your school file looks pretty impressive you were keeping up all your grades at your old school and didn't get into much trouble" he kept nodding reading further into her file.

"Ok well I would just like to say welcome to Dharma high, I hope you enjoy this school as much as your last and keep up with those grades you were achieving, you have your class schedule and all the information you need am I right?" he questioned.

She nodded replying "Yeah I have it all in my bag"

"Ok well enjoy your day Miss Austen" he finished she stood and walked to the door closing it behind her.

She took a letter out of her bag and opened it looking through the sheets in the hall way she found her locker and was given the combination for it. She entered the combination for her locker and tried to open it but it was no use she thought she had entered the combination in wrong but tried it again and it wasn't working. 'Why did this have to happen to me' she thought to herself she thought she could go and ask someone for help maybe Jack who she met earlier but no one was around they were all in class. She tried her locker again getting furious with it now

"Need some help here?" She heard a southern voice asking her if she wanted help she turned to face him and he was smiling showing a pair of cute dimples. Kate gave him a shy smile

"Yeah I could do with some thanks" he had noticed that she was trying to open her locker and she was given the one which everyone had problems with.

"Put your combination in sweet cheeks." Kate started to put her combination in and then he started to bang her locker with his fist and after one hit it swung open. She looked at him with shock wondering what he was doing and when her locker opened she realised what he had done.

"Thanks" She gave him a thankful smile and he could notice that this girl had the most adorable freckles on her face. He smiled back showing his dimples "Anytime freckles" He then started to walk down the hall way back to his class.

After she had got her locker sorted and managed to get a few books for her classes she headed to her first class of the day she looked at her class schedule which read 'Science Mr. Artz' she looked back up and then started to walk to her class 'great science if my day didn't start of bad enough' she thought to herself she had never really like science but she just managed to get her work done to the best she could.

She got to the room and she knocked and walked in she went up to the teacher and handed him a piece of paper he then nodded at the piece of paper and got the classes attention "ok everybody we've got a new student with us Katherine Austen"

She heard him call her Katherine she hated being called that "Its Kate" she told the teacher.

"Ok Kate" he told the class "If you just wanna find a spare seat then we can carry on with our lesson" While searching for a seat she saw the guy that helped her with her locker was in there watching her every move. She blushed a bit at him keep staring at her so she lowered her head looking down at the floor while walking to her seat. She found herself sitting next to a guy with dirty blonde hair and a dark hoodie he wasn't really paying attention to Mr. Artz he was too busy writing something that looked like song lyrics in his notebook.

"Ok so what does anyone know about how the camel has adapted to live in hot, dry conditions" Mr. Artz asked his class not a lot of them seemed bothered with the question he asked or listened to what he had asked. There was one person who was paying attention though and raised his hand to answer the question and it was Jack he was always at the top of his classes.

"Jack?" Mr. Artz asked him "The camel has adapted to its environment by storing water in its humps to help it stay hydrated and can be stored for a long time" Jack answered he went into deep detail for answer but he always did.

After 20 minutes of boredom for most of the class the bell rang and they all gathered their things and rushed for the door. When Kate got out of the door she was greeted by two girls Claire and Shannon. "Hey you're the new girl yeah?" Claire asked Kate nodded and replied "Yeah kinda my first lesson just." Shannon then butted in "Well I'm Shannon and this is Claire and we just wanted to say hi and wondered whether you wanted to hang around with us and some others because we know how hard it is to make friends here." She explained to Kate

"Yeah, I was the new girl here once. I moved from Australia 2 years ago" Claire explained. Kate wasn't really taking it all in but just kept nodding as if she was taking it all in. "So what's your next lesson?" Shannon asked. Kate looked at her time table "Erm... I've got English" she told the two girls

"Great us to" Shannon screamed "Who with?" She asked. Kate looked at her timetable and then answered "A Mr. Eko" Claire clapped her hands with joy "That's the same as us." Kate smiled and looked at the two hyper girls in front of her. The three of them then started to walk to their next lesson together they walked into the classroom and they took they found 3 spare seats.

"Ooh, I've just thought Kate doesn't know that the school dance is coming up in 2 weeks time." she told Claire, Kate was also listening to her "What Dance?" she asked. "I'm glad you asked that" Shannon sounded exited now to talk about the dance while everyone was walking into class "Well its one of the biggest dances of the year. It's the homecoming dance!"

Claire then butt in "It's the homecoming week and there's the rally tonight so you've gotta come to that, then we have the homecoming game on Friday night and then after that we've got the homecoming dance." She started explaining until Shannon butted in on her this time

"Our school is going against Otherville High our biggest rival" Kate who wasn't really bothered with this news just kept nodding half-heartedly listening "They have always won us but this year we think we're gonna win we have a new football captain" After the last two words were spoken Jack walked in Kate looked over and noticed him and remembered from seeing him earlier he had helped her. He smiled at her also remembering her from earlier it was quite obvious to everyone from that smile that he liked her she smiled back and then turned back into Shannon and Claire's conversation but Claire had changed the subject now

"OMG!! You he likes you" Claire was going quite hyper now, one of the most popular guys in school liked Kate. Kate laughed a bit and denied it "No he doesn't" she defended herself but it was no use it was now two against one "Yes he does" Shannon added, she gave up but just in time Mr. Eko walked in "Ok can we all start to calm down now and start some work." The class started to hush and started to work and they were reading one of Shakespeare's sonnets when they were disturbed by someone walking through the door late acting like he had done nothing wrong.

The whole class looked at the door to see who it was and Mr. Eko spoke "James Ford nice of you to join us classes began over 15 minutes ago" Sawyer just looked at the teacher and replied "Guess I need to get a watch then." They were a few laughs from the class and then he then gave his signature smile showing his dimples, Kate recognised him from earlier helping her with her locker when he saw her she just looked back down into her book trying not to look back up at him. "Take a seat James." The teacher spoke and Sawyer went and took a seat the only seat available was in front of Kate. Mr. Eko started to carry on reading the poem and Sawyer only realised he didn't know what was being read so he turned round to speak to her in a whisper "Hey freckles" he smiled at her and she blushed a little at him calling her freckles "You know where we are? Or more important what the hell we're reading?" She smiled at him and whispered back "Try getting your poetry book out and look at page 42" Of course their whispering had caught Claire and Shannon's attention so they were watching while pretending to be reading. Sawyer smiled once again "Thanks freckles." He then turned round to get his book out and find the poem. The girls then got back to reading the poem now that the conversation had finished and they had nothing to take their attention away from the poem which neither of them really understood with it being written in old English.

Lunch had then come round and everyone was making their way into the cafeteria hundreds of children walking in. Claire and Shannon walked to their usual table followed by Kate, there were a few people already sat round there Kate recognised the one guy from science he was tapping his knife and fork on the table trying to make a beat. There was a guy who was on the slightly chubby side but welcomed the girls over "Hey dudes" he then saw Kate he hadn't seen her around before "who's that?" he asked Claire looked at Kate and then back at Hurley "It's Kate she's new" she then looked back at Kate and then welcomed her to everyone pointing to each person so she knew who was who "Kate this is Hurley, Charlie, Desmond, Sayid, Jin, Sun, Libby, and Boone" They all smiled at her she smiled back. The three of them sat down at the table Claire got out a couple of sandwiches and everyone knew what was on them. "That's nothing new." Charlie joked with her gesturing to her peanut butter sandwiches. "I like peanut butter ok" she shot back, everyone started laughing at Claire's comment knowing that she has liked peanut butter ever since she has know them and used to pride herself on being the only Australian who loves peanut butter.

Everyone had finished eating their dinner and Kate was lost in her thoughts she couldn't believe that her first day wasn't going as bad as she thought it could have been she had made a nice group of friends her classes weren't that bad and everyone seemed friendly. She then started to peer out of the cafeteria window to see James the guy who had helped her today and she also helped him. Everyone was talking round the table about the homecoming, well the girls were mostly talking and the boys were just listening to them go on about things. "So what do you think Kate?" Sun asked. Kate was then took from her thoughts and she didn't really have an opinion on what they were talking about because she wasn't really listening to them "I think I'm just gonna get some fresh air if its ok with you guys" she explained. Everyone nodded and there were a few 'yeah's' coming from people. She stood up and headed to the school fields.

When she was out there she saw Jack who was playing football with some of his friends. There were a lot of girls watching them play she just thought they were getting some practise in for Friday's game. She carried on walking watching the game until she bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going sweet cheeks" she heard the southerners voice and then she realised who she had walked into. "Sorry" she told him taking a few steps back and looking at him. "So watcha doing out here on ya own and not with the Brady bunch?" he asked Kate looked a bit confused "The Brady Bunch?" she asked. Sawyer shook his head "You know them lot in there" he said pointing his head in the direction of them through the windows. "Oh" Kate replied now understanding what he was going on about "I just wanted some time on my own." She then noticed him grinning widely "What James?" She decided to call him by his name. "One my name ain't James it's Sawyer and two it's sweet that you thought you would come and spend ya time with me" Kate laughed a bit at his last comment "You think a lot about yourself cowboy or should I say Sawyer." She joked

She then heard someone walking over to them asking "Is everything alright over here?" She turned around to notice it was Jack walking over to them he had finished playing football and was now coming over to them. "Ain't no problem here" Sawyer answered, Jack shot him an angry look "I wasn't talking to you I was talking to Kate" he then looked at her "Everything ok?" She took a quick glance at Sawyer and then back at Jack "Yeah Jack everything's fine I was just having a chat with Sawyer." Jack nodded taking in what she was saying. There was an awkward silence between the three of them until Kate spoke "I'm gonna be heading back in everyone will be wondering where I got to I'll see you both later" and with that she started heading back into the cafeteria.

* * *

**So what did y'all think of it. I hope you liked it please review they will make me happy and I have more to write but like i said its probably not the best thing ever but i'm only 15.**


	2. New Relationships

**Thanks guys for your really kind reviews I really appreciate them and its gives me the incentive to carry on writing my fan fiction. I'll try and also start a new line when someone else talks, yeah I am a skater but you're gonna have to wait and see what happens with Kate and Sawyer hehe. **

**Ok this chapter is gonna have some PB&J, Shayid and funny Jate. Sorry for the lack of Skate in this chapter but I promise there will be lots of Skate in the next.**

* * *

When Kate made her way back into the cafeteria she saw all her friends sitting round the table still talking away about things. She sat back down at the table

"You're back" Claire noticed seeing her friend sitting back down Kate nodded and smiled at everyone.

"So are you coming to the homecoming rally tonight Kate?" Sun asked, Kate didn't know whether she was going to go or not she wasn't one for crowds but it might be good for her to go to introduce herself to everyone. She thought for about a minute and replied

"Yeah sounds fun and your all gonna be there." Everyone sounded happy that Kate would be joining them for the rally tonight. At that some of the girl's heads started looking past Kate's shoulder at Jack who was walking up to her to talk to her.

"Hey, I was wondering whether I could talk to you for a minute." Jack asked he saw that everyone at the table was watching. "In private" he lowered his voice a little

"Yeah sure" She replied getting up from her chair and walking with Jack to a quieter place. There were little whispers coming from her friends who were watching her go off with Jack. They stopped in one of the hallways where no one was about

"So…I was kinda wondering whether you were coming to the rally tonight because there's gonna be a lot happening there and I would really like it if you could come." Kate didn't know what to say to this, was Jack asking it in a friend way or in a date way. She had already told her friends that she would go but thought she would be spending the night there with her friends.

"Yeah I'm coming, actually we were talking about it before you came over and I told my friends I would come" As soon as Kate finished speaking a smile beamed on Jack's face.

"That's good to hear" he replied still smiling she smiled back "So I guess I'll be seeing you here tonight then?"

"Yeah I guess you will" she replied smiling, he was a nice guy and the captain of the football team making him pretty popular with everyone around school. "Look I better get back to my friends they'll be wondering where I am" she explained. Jack just nodded and watched her make her way back to the cafeteria.

The last bell of the day had gone and everyone was quickly leaving school to come back tonight for the rally. Charlie and Claire were walking towards Charlie's car; he was filling in for Shannon giving her a ride home. Everyone knew that Charlie liked Claire well everyone except Claire knew it he always made his feelings obvious for her and for everyone to notice them.

"My Bands got a gig next week at The House of Blues" Charlie was telling Claire trying to open up a conversation.

"No way! The house of Blues!" Claire squealed the house of blues was her favourite place to hang out at night and he knew it.

"Yeah we're playing there next Saturday it's a battle of the bands contest and they want us to go and perform there." Charlie was hoping that this would impress her he knew that it was her favourite place and it would give her an excuse to go and be there.

"Charlie that's really cool I can't believe your band is playing there I can't wait I'm gonna be there and we've got to get everyone else to come as well" Claire was real happy for Charlie getting the gig she had always liked Charlie as more of a friend but didn't know whether he would feel the same or not. They were on the way to Claire's house and Charlie really wanted to ask Claire to the homecoming dance but was worried to how she would react.

After driving for 15 minutes they finally came to Claire's house. They pulled up just outside and Charlie spoke "So I guess I'll see you tonight at the Rally"

Claire smiled "Yeah"

Charlie was thinking about how beautiful Claire looked then he came out with it "I was wondering whether you would want to go the rally with me?" He asked realising what he had said after he had said it.

Claire was taken back by what he had just said but also happy that he was asking her to the rally "Erm…Yeah I'd love to" she quickly replied. Claire was smiling by now and so was Charlie she couldn't wait to turn up to the rally tonight and tell everyone.

"I'll see you tonight then" she starting walking out the car and up the drive to her house. Charlie's eyes were fixed on her walking up to her house he thought she was beautiful ever since he had met her 2 years ago.

It was nearly time for the rally but Shannon hadn't got a way of getting down there since her car had broken early that day. She knew that most people had managed to get lifts except for her and she wasn't going to ask her step-brother for a lift. She didn't like him or get along with him so there was no chance she was going to ask him. She decided that she would phone someone see whether they could swing by and give her a ride there. She lifted the phone up only to here Boone talking to someone on the other end of the phone.

"Get off the phone bone head" Shannon argued down the phone "I have to phone someone otherwise I'm stuck here tonight"

"_Well Shannon if you learned that the oil in a car needs to be changed you wouldn't have this problem would you" _Boone argued back on the other side of the phone while the other person stayed quiet.

"I'm not a mechanic so how am I supposed to know these things." She continued to argue when she question who he was talking to on the other line "Who are you talking to anyway?"

"_Does it matter Shannon?"_ Boone asked

"Yes bonehead it does matter!" Shannon argued back

"Fine, it's Sayid." He told Shannon. There was quiet for a moment Boone thought Shannon had hung the phone up but she had actually gone quiet from finding out it was Sayid she had never really spoken to him compared to the rest of her friends mainly because she kinda had a crush on him that she never told anyone about not even Claire because she didn't know what her friends would make of this because they were complete opposites.

Shannon finally spoken up "Ok well I just need a ride tonight so do you know anyone who can help" she asked kinda hoping that Sayid would speak up and say he could help out.

"_Well you know I have a spare seat going in my car Shan"_ Boone spoke.

"I'm not having a lift off you do you know how that would look getting my step brother to give me a lift!" Shannon's voice had risen now into a shout

"_If it's that much of a problem then maybe I could take you down there" _Sayid spoke up after being quiet since Shannon came on the phone.

Shannon's face gleamed when Sayid spoke offering her a ride "Ok" she quickly answered "Could you come by at 6?" She asked

"_Yes sure"_ he replied

"Ok thanks" and with that Shannon hung up from her line and went to finish getting ready for the rally.

Kate didn't really know what was going to happen at the rally tonight she had planned on going with Shannon and Claire up to the rally and then seeing Jack up there but since Shannon's car broke she was going with Jack up there. He told her he would pick her up and she was downstairs with her dad waiting for him he told her he would pick her up at 6 and she checked her watch and it said 5.59 and as soon as the clock turned 6 he arrived.

"Someone keeps to their time" her father joked. Kate laughed a bit she enjoyed living with her father Sam, even though he wasn't her biological dad she had believed he was until a few years back but he let her live with him now because of the way her father Wayne treated her.

There was a knock at the door it was Jack he went straight up to the door to pick her up her father was impressed at this. Sam went to answer the door while Kate watched from a distance.

"Hi…I…I erm…came to pick Kate up" Jack told the man who was standing at the door for some reason Jack wasn't being his normal self was he worried? Kate thought though she did find this kinda funny.

Sam nodded at him and welcomed him into the house Jack walked in and saw Kate standing there watching everything. He smiled at her and she replied the smile.

"I want her back at 11 latest" Sam spoke sternly to Jack, with him being in the army it helped him with boys who Kate would bring home. Kate knew what her father was doing and found it quite amusing.

"Ye…Yes Sir" Jack told him and with that he and Kate left the house for the rally.

* * *

**Ok this chapter was kinda shorter than my other one but the next chapter will be about the rally and there's gonna be some fun things happening. Please Review they make me happy and want to carry on.**


	3. The Rally

**Thanks again for your reviews I know this is still near the start of the story but your guys reviews are what make me want to carry on writing this. I'm enjoying writing this and I can get it done quicker with it being the holidays so I have some spare time on my hands.**

**As I promised there will be some skate stuff in this chapter and gonna introduce a new character who could stir some things up.**

* * *

When they reached the rally most people were already there she saw most of her friends she met today they talking and getting seats ready the events which had been planned for the night. Kate couldn't help but notice that Charlie and Claire were walking by each other and then sitting by each other. She could tell something was going on there but if Claire wanted to tell her she would.

"Look I'll come and see you later I'm needed with the rest of the team got a big speech tonight for everyone on how we're gonna win" Jack laughed. With that he started to walk away leaving Kate to find a seat by her friends. She sat by Claire who was sitting awfully close to Charlie.

"Hey!" She spoke to Claire looking in her direction

"Hey Kate" Claire was in a real happy mood kinda hyper. She then lowered her voice "You'll never guess what happened, Charlie asked me to the rally tonight and since then we've been getting along great" Kate smiled at her friend and was happy to see her so happy. Shannon was also sitting with a guy she remembered him being called Sayid.

"So what's happening with Shannon and Sayid?" Kate pointed over to them

"Sayid gave her a lift down here because of her car breaking down. She didn't want Boone giving her a lift so Sayid volunteered but I think that she likes Sayid but she would never admit it" Kate kept nodding at the information she was being given by Claire.

"So what's going on with you and Jack?" Claire asked Kate.

Kate shook her head "Nothing's going on I promise."

"I don't believe you" Claire replied

"Well it's the truth" Kate tried to tell her and it was the truth.

"Ok what ever you say" Claire joked.

Music started to play and everyone started to quieten down as the cheerleaders of the school came onto the school field. All eyes were on the cheerleaders now watching them do their cheer for the football team. Cheering on the team and how they will beat Otherville high in 2 days time.

"_Ashes to ashes, dust to dust  
hate to beat you, but we must  
when you're up, you're up  
when you're down, you're down  
when you're messing with the polar bear  
you're up clap side clap down clap  
up side down!"_

The cheerleaders had the chance to show try new rhymes out for Fridays match and the crowd seemed to being enjoying it. After the cheerleaders had finished the school football team came out with their coach and Mr. Locke the principle.

"Ok if I can get everyone's attention, I know that for a long time now our school has always come up to this time of the year when we will be going against our biggest rival school being Otherville high" Mr. Locke started the speech "And I know that whenever we have played against them we have always ending up losing but this year I feel different I feel that this year we have a chance at winning against them" There were a few cheers coming from the audience. "But I know I don't know a lot about this game so I will leave it up to Coach Whitey and our new Captain Jack Shephard. The crowd cheered and went silent as the coach and Jack walked forward closer to the audience.

"So are you ready for Friday's big match?" Whitey asked the crowd and he got many cheers and yells from the audience. "Well that's good because this year we're gonna beat 'em. Thanks to our new Captain Jack Shephard" At the mention of Jack's name many girls were screaming out. Kate stayed silent even if she came with him to the really she didn't have to scream out at his name did she? She wasn't one for doing all that stuff anyway. After the crowd started to quiet down Jack started to speak.

"As you all know that we plan on beating Otherville high on Friday and this year I feel hopeful that we're gonna make that happen" His speech lasted longer than this and some people were getting bored of his tactic speech. Kate just wasn't really paying much attention to begin with but after 10 minutes of a speech from Jack it was time for the bonfire to begin.

All students had to make it down to the beach which was only a 5 minute walk from the school. Jack was walking with his jock friends but mainly talking to his best friend Mark Silverman. Kate was walking with her friends down to the bonfire as she didn't fancy walking over to Jack while he was with all the jocks and he didn't bother going over to her so she didn't want to go out of her way for him.

When they reached the beach old stuff from Otherville high was being burnt in a huge bonfire. The bright orange flame was warm and welcoming to all the students who were standing round the bonfire. Charlie and Claire were sitting down on the sand together watching the bonfire Kate was watching them for a while until there was shouting which could be heard.

"Shut up Boone can't you just leave me alone for 2 friggen minutes?" Shannon shouted at her brother. It wasn't clear why there were arguing but they were always arguing so it wasn't anything new. Shannon had been spending her night with Sayid she had been getting to know him better and Boone had interrupted on them for the 10th time that night.

"I'm Looking out for you Shan" Boone defended himself

"Looking out for me how?" Shannon argued back

"I…I just don't like you hanging around with Sayid" Boone tried to think of an excuse truth was he was jealous that Shannon could get along with any guy but him.

"10 minutes ago you were his damn friend and now you don't trust him? Whatever Boone!" and with that Shannon and Sayid walked away from Boone leaving everyone staring at him.

Jack still hadn't come over to see Kate she looked round for him to see him talking to a girl she didn't know. She thought she would go over and see who this girl was.

"Hey" She spoke to the both of them

"Hey Kate" Jack smiled at her "Kate this is Ana-Lucia, Ana-Lucia this is Kate" The two girls exchanged looks before Ana-Lucia spoke.

"So I'll see you there then?" She asked

"Yeah" Jack replied and with that Ana left them going over to her friends.

"What was that about?" Kate asked. What Kate didn't know was that Jack and Ana-Lucia used to date but they broke things off and managed to stay really good friends. Jack still cared for Ana-Lucia deeply and he always thought about what life would have been like if they didn't break things off. He didn't want to explain to Kate that they were meeting up together after the bonfire because he had asked Kate to the rally with him.

"Erm…nothing it was nothing" He told her Kate for some reason wasn't completely assured by his answer.

"Ok" Kate replied she didn't feel like spending her night with Jack and looked round to see whether there was anyone she could go over to but it seemed for some weird reason that everyone had been coupling up or was no where in sight. Jin and Sun were together talking and holding hands but everyone knew that they had been dating for years. Charlie and Claire were still sitting down watching the bonfire. Shannon and Sayid had gone off to be seen nowhere. Boone had also managed to disappear into the crowd now so she had now way of getting out of Jack's Company.

"I'm just gonna go for a walk down on the beach ok" Kate thought of the idea quickly some time on her own sounded nice. As soon as Jack nodded she was off she didn't give him time to say anything so he just watched her walk off down the beach.

Kate was sitting down on the beach staring out into the ocean as she heard someone approaching her she hoped that it wasn't Jack but then she heard his southern accent she knew it wasn't

"On yer own again freckles?" he asked. She looked up at him, he was just staring at her waiting for a reply. She looked back out to the ocean before replying

"Not one for crowds" She only told him part the truth she wasn't going to tell him that she wanted to get away from Jack.

"So where's Jacko?" he asked "Thought he would have been followin ya like a lost dog"

Kate laughed a bit at his comment "I like being on my own Sawyer" Sawyer then sat down by Kate.

"Well I can't help it when I see a pretty girl on her own I just have to come over" He smiled showing his dimples Kate couldn't resist not to smile back.

"Why aren't you watching the bonfire?" she asked

"Already told ya freckles pretty girl sittin on her own I gotta come over" He explained. Kate just laughed at his comment. She hated to admit it but she enjoyed his company she decided that she felt like going back to the bonfire but she wasn't going to go on her own

"Get up" she told him getting up herself

"Hell freckles I've only been sittin down for 2 seconds now I gotta get up" Sawyer moaned

"Just get up" Kate argued. Sawyer groaned a bit getting up

"You wanna tell me what for?" He asked rubbing the sand off his jeans

"Well there's a bonfire just behind us and I thought we could watch it instead of sitting in the dark" she explained both walking over to the bonfire.

"You sure Jackass ain't gonna mind me watchin the bonfire with you?" he asked already guessing that Jack had done something wrong and she was probably trying to make Jack jealous.

"Can you see Jack?" She asked smiling. Sawyer shook his head at her question "Well then if he's not around I don't see why he should care and I don't have to report to Jack with who I want to stand around a bonfire with" She teased.

Both Kate and Sawyer spent the next hour at the bonfire together just laughing, flirting, and talking. When the bonfire came to an end most people were getting ready to leave. Kate was still with Sawyer and forgot that he was meant to be giving her a ride home. He was no where in sight and his car had already gone. 'Where was he?' she thought she couldn't understand why Jack had all of a sudden left. Was it something to do with Ana-Lucia because he was meeting her somewhere? She just didn't know what was going on. She was thinking all of this and not paying attention that her body had walked her all the way with Sawyer to his truck.

"You want a ride freckles?" He asked. Kate was silent for the moment and realized that she should be catching a lift from Sawyer but Jack was no where to be seen and she didn't want to be stranded there for ages.

"Ok" she replied. He then gave his signature smile and opened the passenger door for her to get in shutting it behind her when she was in. He then got into the truck himself and started to make his way to Kate's house after getting directions from her where she lived. They went most the way in silence and then Kate looked at the clock in Sawyer's car.

"Shit!" Kate moaned seeing the clock it read 11.15pm. Sawyer looked at her in confusion he didn't know what was going on. "How long is it gonna take for you to get me home?" she asked. Her dad was gonna kill her when she got home because he wanted her home by 11pm well that's what the time he told Jack he wanted her back by.

"Bout 10 minutes why?" he asked not knowing why she was getting so worked up about

"My dad's gonna kill me he told Jack he wanted me back by 11 and if you haven't noticed it's gone past that time" Kate moaned. Sawyer thought this was a good time for a little joke

"Well if you haven't noticed already I'm not Jacko" Sawyer grinned "I don't remember him telling me what time he wanted you back" Kate looked at him seriously

"Not a good time for jokes Sawyer, he's still gonna kill me" Kate then turned silent again while Sawyer started to speed up to get her home quicker. They arrived at her house at 11.20 and Kate's dad was already standing in the window waiting for Kate.

As soon as the car pulled up in front of her house her dad walked out the house ready to have a go at Jack. When he saw Kate get out the car he gave Kate a serious but angry face.

"Bye Sawyer" she told him shutting the door. Before anything else could happen her father spoke

"Inside Katie" he told her. She didn't reply she just walked into the house. Her father walked up to the car and knocked the window. Sawyer heard the window knocked and rolled the passenger window down. They shared a glance and then Kate's father spoke

"I wanted her home by 11 and have you seen the time?" he asked Sawyer. He looked at the clock but he knew what time it was.

"Sorry sir I wasn't told what time she had to be back for" He replied. Sam realized this wasn't the same guy who took her to the rally and accepted that and he didn't want to spend all night arguing so he left it at that.

"Goodnight" and with that Sam started to walk back into the house. Sawyer then rolled the window back up and started to drive back home.

When Sam got back in the house he looked at Kate and asked "How come you got someone different picking you up and dropping you off back home?"

"Jack wasn't there when the bonfire finished so Sawyer gave me a ride home" she explained. Sam nodded and replied

"Well in future I would appreciate it if you could tell who ever is giving you a lift what time you need to be back for" Kate nodded in agreement and started to walk upstairs it was late and she had school the next day.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. I did most of it today so its kina rushed but please review. I'm starting chapter 4 now so if you review i will post it lol please hit the review button and tell me what you think of it**


	4. Secrets

**Thanks guys for your reviews guys, sorry its took a little bit longer than I wanted for me to update been kinda busy so I took my attention today to get this chapter finished for you guys to read **

**Enjoy **

**Got some more info on what happened between Charlie and Claire at the bonfire and Jana and Skate moments happening. **

* * *

It was Thursday morning at school and everyone was talking about the rally the previous night. Some people didn't go home after the bonfire and were out most hours of the night. It was mainly the jocks that happened with and they were in a bad mood the next day at school. Claire and Charlie turned up at school together since the day before when they finished the school the pair had been inseparable and Claire had told Kate and Shannon everything that happened yesterday. 

_At The Bonfire_

_Charlie and Claire were watching the orange flames in the sky enjoying being with each other. "So are you enjoying yourself yet?" Charlie asked sitting next to Claire moving a little closer to her. _

_Claire smiled at Charlie "Yeah thanks you?" _

"_Yeah" Charlie loved spending his time with Claire and even if they weren't together he was enjoying her company._

_Charlie was thinking about him and Claire and was too lost in his thoughts until he realised that Claire moved her hand under his and they were holding hands. At first his palms were a little sweaty to begin with but then he started to relax when Claire looked at him smiling._

_He thought Claire had the most adorable smile and she looked beautiful. She had an ash on her cheek and with his thumb he brushed the ash away. His hand staying on her face a moment longer than needed he looked at her and in his mind she was stunning. He then went for it and gently kissed her lips and was glad that she kissed him back. It didn't last very long but it was short and sweet and they had both put so much feeling into that kiss. After it ended Claire giggled like a little girl and then rested her head on his shoulder. _

It was first period and they had History, not a lesson most people enjoyed but the teacher Mrs. Nadler who was married to the Math Teacher Mr. Nadler. Claire was already in class and Charlie was sitting at the desk next to her. Shannon and Kate came into the class noticing Charlie and Claire together and the girls started to whisper and Claire knew what they were talking about, they sat in front of them waiting for the rest of the class to arrive. Jack came into the class with Ana-Lucia and he and Kate shared a look and then she got back down to her book. For once Sawyer had actually arrived on time to his lesson which was unusual because he was nearly always late.

Kate was staring out of the window bored she didn't know what the class was discussing and she wasn't really bothered what was being discussed. The only history she was interested in was what happened last night between Charlie and Claire she had only know Claire for a couple of days now but what she was telling her last night made her want to know more when she wasn't interested in her lesson anyway. She ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook and wrote on it

'_So what else happened last night u said u 2 kissed but look at u today ur inseparable'_

She then passed the note to Claire without being noticed, Claire looked at the note and couldn't believe Kate but she had to write back

'_Well that was kinda it he dropped me off back home and he kissed me goodnight'_

Claire passed the letter back and Kate replied

'_Aww so cute ur so lucky 2 have some1 like that has he asked u 2 homecoming yet?'_

Claire read Kate's note and she was hoping that Charlie would ask her to the homecoming dance after they shared a kiss last night she felt like they could be a couple.

'_No I wish he would though I would love 2 go with him he's really sweet and I really like him'_

Claire passed the note back to Kate and as soon as she went to open it her name was shouted by Mrs. Nadler

"Is that something you would like to share with the class Kate?" Kate looked up and noticed the class was staring at her. Claire was behind her hoping that the note didn't get read out because of what was written on it.

"No" She quickly replied putting the note at the back of her notebook.

"Very well then, how about you answer the question" Mrs. Nadler offered Kate.

"Erm…Yeah the question its erm…" Kate was stuck she hadn't been listening to her teacher or what they were discussing. While she was trying to explain her answer Shannon held up her book and pointed to what they had been talking about and what she needed to say. Kate squinted to read the book "Yeah Abraham Lincoln is remembered for his vital role as the leader in preserving the Union during the civil war and beginning the process that led to the end of slavery in the United States." She read from the book she thought that was quite a good answer.

"Well read thanks to the help of your friend" The teacher stated Shannon laughed a bit at the teachers comment and also caused a few other students to smile. Just then as if to say 'saved by the bell' the bell rang and all the students were scurrying out the door.

Charlie and Claire were walking to their next class together and Shannon and Kate didn't want to disturb them by walking with them.

"Don't you think they just look cute together" Shannon commented.

Kate nodded looking at them "It's like they were made for each other"

"Ooh, I've just thought we need to get you a homecoming dress" It was the most random thing for Shannon to come up with since a second ago they were talking about Charlie and Claire.

"I…I dunno about that I don't even have a date" Kate was trying to make an excuse she didn't really enjoy wearing dresses she was more of a jean wearing type of girl.

"Oh come one you know Jack is gonna ask you!" Shannon exclaimed.

"I don't think he will" Kate thought he probably wouldn't since he was meeting Ana-Lucia and they were walking into class together.

"Why not?" Shannon Asked

"Because he's been spending most of his time with Ana-Lucia" Kate explained walking to their next lesson.

When Shannon heard Ana's name she almost immediately thought about Jack and Ana previously dating but she didn't know whether to tell Kate or not because that would put her down even more if she liked Jack. She needed to think about this before telling Kate about it.

"I just need to put some books away I'll speak to you later" Shannon told her friend.

But that wasn't the truth for most the day Kate could tell that Shannon was keeping something from her but she didn't know what it was. At the end of the day Shannon's car still hadn't been fixed but she was catching a lift of Sayid. Kate didn't have a ride home so she was left to catch the bus. She didn't want to go and ask Jack because he was also giving a ride to Ana-Lucia that day she had seem them together all day it was like they were inseparable.

Kate stood waiting at the bus stop she never really did like catching the bus home. She wasn't even looking for the bus she was too busy trying to find something out of her bag that she didn't even notice that a vehicle was in the bus space. She thought it was the bus until she heard his voice. She knew who it was just by his voice she looked up at saw him staring at her.

"You wanna catch a lift freckles?" he asked "because I don't see you as the kind of bus catchin girl" he then smiled at her. Before she even had chance to answer he had the passenger door opened for her. She didn't say anything but just got in the car and put her bag in the back of his truck.

"Thanks" She replied gratefully. He didn't say anything but just grinned at her. "What?" she asked not knowing why he was grinning at her.

"Well why ain't your boyfriend Jackass the one giving you the ride home?" He questioned her.

She looked down at the floor of the car and replied "One he's not my boyfriend and two I never asked"

Sawyer smiled at her saying that he wasn't her boyfriend he was liking her even more. He loved the way her curly brown hair settled round her shoulders and the freckles on her face. He wasn't even concentrating on the road much and nearly ran over a cat. "Damn it" He moaned 'gotta stop thinkin bout her' he thought to himself.

"Watch where you're driving Sawyer" Kate wasn't so sure now at getting that lift off him.

"It's my truck I'll drive how I want to" He argued

"Fine" Kate replied she wasn't in the mood for arguing with him she just looked out the window.

When they reached Kate's house they didn't say much to each other except for their goodbyes and then Kate walked into her house. It was empty she figured her dad would still be at work.

* * *

**Don't know how long it will take to write a new chapter i have exams to revise for i'll try and get it up as soon as i can **

**Please Review and if you do i'll try and get it up sooner**


	5. Two Left Feet

**Thanks once again for you reviews I'm trying to update as soon as I can but I have exams to revise for. But anyway here's a new chapter and Kate is off to get her homecoming dress and we will find out who she is going with.**

* * *

Kate was at home watching TV she didn't have anything to do her father still hadn't come back from work and she was all on her own. She had no homework and nothing to do. She was watching some chat show and all she got was that some guy got his girlfriend pregnant but then cheated on her with her sister. 'Should be a soap opera' Kate thought to herself' just then her phone rang. She got up off the sofa and went over to the kitchen and got her phone off the kitchen counter and sat on one of the kitchen stools answering her phone. It was Shannon and Kate had a slight feeling she knew what it was about

"Hey" Kate answered

"_Hey yourself" _Shannon's voice came from the other line. _"You know how homecoming is only in two days time and well you don't have a dress yet. Me and Claire got ours the other week and so I thought you could come and get your dress"_

Kate heard the mention of 'homecoming dress' and she didn't need Shannon to carry on she knew what it was gonna be about. "I don't know Shan, I'm kinda busy at the moment" Kate lied.

"_Yeah like what?" _Shannon knew her friend was lying

"Erm, I'm getting some homework done"

"_That's a lie you were in all my classes so enough of the lying and meet me outside yours in 5 minutes"_ and with that Shannon hung up.

"Shan…" Kate then realised her friend had hung up on her so she didn't have to listen to Kate moan or argue.

5 minutes later Kate was waiting for Shannon to pull up her car had just gotten fixed and so she was picking Kate up. Shannon pulled up in front of Kate's house and to her surprise Shannon was driving a new car.

"You like?" Shannon asked

"Yeah it's nice" Kate was amazed that Shannon had another new car and this was a 2007 make.

"Well my other car packed up turns out it wasn't just me not changing the oil so daddy got me a new one" She had a huge smile on her face driving her new car "I think he said it was a CLK 200 cabriolet or something the only thing I understood was Mercedes Benz"

Kate laughed at Shannon's little knowledge on cars yet she had so many of them bought her.

"Hop in then" Shannon told Kate. Kate shook her head smiling and got into the car. With that they drove off the mall to find Kate a Homecoming dress.

When they got to the mall they caught up with Claire who was down there with Charlie.

"So Claire I was wondering do you wanna go to homecoming together?" Charlie asked shyly.

As soon as he asked Claire had a huge smile on her face and hugged Charlie "Yeah of course I'd love to go with you"

They had gone down after school just to hang together. They had been holding hands all afternoon walking round and Claire looking in a few shops for some clothes.

Kate and Shannon walked over to the pair of them who was still hugging. Kate coughed to Claire and Charlie to show their presence. Claire smiled looking down her face bright red.

"Hey guys" Claire and Charlie stopped hugging as she greeted her friends. Charlie knew this was his cue to leave them.

"I'll see you later then" Charlie then gave Claire one last hug and a quick kiss and then left the girls to their own devices.

"So what just happened?" Shannon asked

Claire was still very red "Well…Charlie just asked me to homecoming" Claire blurted out to her friends

Shannon squealed at this news and Kate just smiled at her friend replying "That's great Claire"

After the news of Claire's date to the homecoming they were on a mission to find Kate her perfect homecoming dress. They had already been in 3 shops and anything they tried to get Kate to try on she wouldn't.

They finally found a small shop which was new and none of the girls had been in yet. Both Shannon and Claire had to drag Kate in because she didn't want to carry on looking for a dress. She gave up after the first shop they had exited. They were looking round the shop looking for a dress that Kate could wear to the homecoming dress. Shannon hoped that she wouldn't have this trouble with Kate when it was time to get their prom dresses but that was still a while away.

All three girls had separated looking round the shop for Kate's dress but so far Claire was having no look if she was looking for her dress she would have found over 20 but she was looking for Kate who wasn't as easy to shop for as herself or Shannon. Shannon was also slowly giving up they had both shown Kate some dresses they like but they weren't exactly what Kate liked or would wear.

Kate was looking through the shop at the various dresses they had to offer. Kate didn't really like most of them and she wasn't the kind for dresses she was looking through the various rails when she saw a black dress on the rails on its own. This dress had caught her eye it was simple but elegant not too fancy like most of the other dresses. Her friends had realised that Kate had homed in on that dress and they came over to see what had caught Kate's eye.

"That's really nice" Claire commented looking at the dress.

"Yeah, well are you gonna try it on?" Shannon asked also hinting for Kate to try the dress it on.

Kate picked the dress up from the rail and walked over to the changing rooms. After 5 minutes after changing into the dress she walked out bare foot showing her friends her dress. Her friends were speechless the dress fitted her perfectly it went down to her feet, it had a low front but Kate didn't seem to mind and she thought it was the perfect dress.

"You're buying that dress" Shannon was amazed at how the dress suited Kate so much.

Kate didn't have to disagree or argue because for once when it came to dresses she agreed with her friend and when they left the shop they went on the hunt for the perfect pair of shoes to go with it which happened to be Kate's idea which came to a shock to her friends.

They had been shopping down the mall for nearly 2 hours and when Kate got home her dad was back she waved goodbye to her friends and headed upstairs to drop her dress off. When she came back downstairs her father greeted her.

"Hey one of your friends left you a message. Jack"

Kate sighed didn't he give it she had started to believe that she didn't have feelings for him or was it just her jealousy over him and Ana she wasn't sure but she wasn't in the mood for speaking to him right now. "Ok" she simply stated

"Well don't you want to ring him back?" her father asked

Kate just shook her head and settled down on the sofa flipping through the channels. There was nothing on the TV but Kate didn't want to talk to Jack so she settled on a channel not paying much attention to what was going on. Her father was cooking something in the kitchen she could smell and it smelled good she thought to herself.

After 15 minutes of cooking Kate noticed it being served on two plates and realised this was her cue to come and get her dinner. She sat on the counter stool and noticed her dad had cooked her and him a fajita each. They both started to tuck into their fajitas Kate had a vegetable one while her father had a chicken he always tried to convince her to eat a chicken one and stop being a vegetarian but it was always no use.

"You sure you don't want some of my delicious chicken fajita" he tried to persuade Kate but all she did was smile and shake her head with her mouth full.

It didn't take her long to eat hers it was one of her favourite foods and so she didn't waste anytime eating it. After both her and her father had finished their dinner there was a knock at the door. Kate and Sam shared looks and he asked

"Expecting anyone" To reply Kate just shook her head and headed for the door.

She opened the door to see Sawyer standing there. 'What did he want now?' she thought to herself he just gave her a friendly smile showing his dimples.

"What Sawyer?" Kate asked in a serious tone

"Hell ain't you in a nice mood" He grinned

"What do you want?" She repeated

"Just passin in the neighbourhood thought you might wanna…" Before finishing his sentence he raised his brows as if to suggest something.

"Sawyer" She moaned

"Ok Sass chill I wanted to know whether you wanted to go out for a bit and just hang"

Kate was silent she didn't know how to answer she was bored stiff at the moment but she didn't want to be spending her night with Sawyer either. Before her mind had chance to think on an answer "Ok" she replied.

"Ok" He repeated her words

She put her denim jacket over her white t-shirt and looked back at her father who was watching everything "I'm just going out for a bit be back later" Sam just nodded and she shut the door behind her.

They were walking down the street silently neither wanting to be the first to say something. Whatever Sawyer tried to do he couldn't stop thinking about this girl. He had been with other girls he couldn't disagree but there was something different about this girl which made her stand out and he was intrigued by her.

After 15 minutes of silent walking they came to the local park and both headed down towards it. Kate sat on one of the swings and Sawyer followed suit.

"So…" Sawyer started simply

"So…" She replied not knowing what exactly to say to him

"So you going to homecoming on Friday?" He asked. Kate looked at him she had brought the outfit for it but still wasn't sure whether she wanted to go or not when she didn't even have anyone to go with.

"Might, you?" She asked probably already knowing his answer he wasn't the dance kind of person.

He laughed "Could you really see me as the dancing kind of person" he joked. Kate couldn't help but smile he always had a way of making her smile she didn't know how he managed to do it but he did.

"What's so funny?" He asked

Kate was still smiling "Just the thought of you trying to dance I'm guessing you've got two left feet" She joked

Sawyer pretended to act shocked he moaned a bit "What you gotta be kiddin' me you think I have two left feet?" Kate couldn't help but laugh and nodded at him.

Kate's phone then started to beep it was signalling there was a text message it had completely ruined their moment. At first she didn't answer it

"You gonna see who want's ya freckles?" he asked

Kate then snapped out of it and got her phone out she flipped it open and Shannon had text her. She read the text

'_Hey was wonderin cause homecomin is in 2 days whether we order the limo n me n u go wit libby n da 3 of us can hang cause claire's goin wit Charlie txt bk Shan xx'_

Kate read the message and she felt a relief that either she or Libby had a date so she wouldn't be the only one without a date. She quickly text her back

'_yh kk, sounds gd'_

After Kate text her back Sawyer looked curious he had wanted to know who had text her and what it was about. She could tell this by the expression on his face

"Shannon" she explained

"Wat Stick's want?" He asked

Kate thought for a moment 'sticks' she didn't figure that nickname out but she didn't mind that was who Sawyer was.

"She wanted to know about the arrangements for homecoming anyway I need to get going I'll see you tomorrow at school" With that she left and made her way back home.

* * *

**Please Review now I will carry on updating if you guys review **

**Favourite parts or quotes **


	6. Friday Night pt1

**Thanks for all your reviews love reading them. Its helps me for writing my fic makes me update sooner **

**Ok so I really wanted to skip a couple of days til the homecoming game and dance hehe. So at the moment Kate isn't going with either of the guys but you never know what could happen.**

* * *

**_Friday__ – end of school_**

It was the day of the homecoming game and dance most the Jocks were bragging about how they were going to win the game tonight everyone had been ecstatic about tonight. Kate hadn't spoken to Jack for a couple of days now and she never returned his call he had been spending most his time with Ana-Lucia. Kate was going back to Shannon's with Claire after the game to get ready for the dance.

Jack hadn't spoken to Kate for a while and he didn't know where he stood with her and then he saw his perfect opportunity to see where he stood when he saw her walking down the hall.

"Hey Kate" Jack shouted in her direction. She turned round and saw Jack walking towards her.

"Hey" She replied

"So I was wondering whether you had a date tonight for the dance." Jack asked.

"No but I am going with Shannon and Libby" She spoke enforcing that she was going with Shannon and Libby and didn't need a guy to take her to the dance.

"Oh ok well I see you've got someone to go with so I'll guess I'll meet you there then" Jack's tone was disappointed but Kate didn't see why he was spending most of his time with Ana-Lucia so why didn't he go and ask her.

Just as if on cue Ana came walking down to Jack asking to speak to him Jack nodded and walked off with her.

"Just wondering whether you asked her yet?" Ana asked

"Asked who what?" He was confused to what Ana was asking

"Kate, whether you asked her to the dance" Jack shook his head "ok" she simply stated

"The only reason I haven't asked her is because I wanted to ask someone else" Jack opened up. This caught Ana's attention she wanted to know who this person was but secretly she was hoping for it to be her. "I wanted to know whether you would go with me." Jack asked Ana's face lit up in delight and quickly answered

"Yeah sure I'd love to" Jack smiled

"Ok then I will pick you up at 7" Ana nodded and walked off happily.

_**Friday – the game**_

Everyone was gathering for the game and Kate had arrived with Shannon and Claire at the midst of everyone else arriving. Kate was looking for Sawyer to see whether he was going to at least turn up for the game even if he said that he didn't dance. Charlie had arrived with Desmond, Sun and Hurley. They had all sat down Charlie sitting awfully close to Claire. They were getting ready for the game but there was still no sight of Sawyer, Ana was there she was sitting with Libby she didn't know that Ana was friends with Libby but she hadn't really spoken a lot to Libby to know who she was friends with.

The game began and both teams entered the field and the crowd were cheering on the teams. As soon as Jack had entered the field the crowd grew louder for the team Captain.

For Dharma High the team consisted of - Jack who everyone knew was the captain, Mark, Paulo, Michael Liam, Boone, Jin, Michael S and Sam.

The Otherville High team consisted of – their Captain Ethan, Goodwin, Danny, Tom, Matthew, Karl, Jason, Aldo, Ryan, Adam and Julian.

Otherville had always been the team that won but that could be changing tonight at the game. The game started out good it seemed that both teams were pretty strong and were both playing a good game. 15 minutes into the game Jack had scored a touchdown which put them in the lead 6-0. The crowd were cheering for Jack when he got the touchdown.

At half time the scored were pretty close 18-19 to Otherville high. People were still keeping their hopes high for their school to win. After half time was finished they carried on to play a clean game. Through out the game the scores were staying close by each team getting into the lead by either one or two points.

It was coming to the last 5 minutes of the game and Otherville High was in the lead 30-33. The crowd were all cheering trying to help the teams as the clock was counting down no one was scoring and some people were starting to believe that for yet another year Otherville would win which wouldn't put most people in a good mood for the dance but they would forget about it about 30 minutes into the dance. As it got down to the last minute the clock was counting down the scores staying the same all Dharma High needed now was a touchdown to win the game and finally beat their losing streak against Otherville. They were putting up a pretty good team not letting anyone get that much needed touchdown.

It was their last shot now to win the game as Mark got the ball he saw that the opposing team had managed to get all players marked and a few guys were running up to Mark but then he noticed Jack was open and he was ready for the touchdown there were 15 seconds left on the clock and they were counting 14………13…………12………… Mark had no other choice but he threw the ball to Jack who successfully caught the ball and made a run for the touchdown the crowd were cheering wildly hoping for Jack to get the touchdown the clock was still counting 8…………7…………..6…………..5 and on the last few seconds Jack managed to score a touchdown just as soon as the clock signalled 0. The crowd were cheering like mad they had finally won a game against Otherville High there was now something to celebrate.

After the game everyone started leaving to get ready for the homecoming dance it was gonna be a good time to celebrate their victory over their rival school. Everyone had gone their separate ways and Kate, Shannon and Claire were on their way to Shannon's to get ready.

When they reached Shannon's house they ran straight up to her room to get ready. Her room was a teenage girls dream it had everything a girl could want. Claire started plugging in various hair styling equipment straighter's and curling tongues. Shannon had managed to get out all of her makeup and laid it out on her dressing table. Claire was the first person to get everything done her hair didn't need doing since it had been in French plats all day so she could have it the way she wanted and Shannon was doing her make-up. Her make-up was done in around 15 minutes she couldn't stop going on about how much she liked it. She then switched places with Shannon to sort her out she was curling her hair for her which took a tiring hour to do and then Shannon decided that she wanted her hair up after spending an hour doing her hair she spent another 15 minutes putting it up neatly for her. She then also did her make-up for her.

Kate was watching the girls fuss over hair and make-up for a good while and thanked herself that she wasn't like that. The girls then homed in on Kate and told her it was her turn. She argued at first saying that she would leave her hair the way it was and didn't really like make-up but she was fighting a losing battle.

After an hour and a half they had finished Kate's hair and make-up. They had given her looser curls they she already had and didn't put too much make-up on listening to Kate moan that she didn't really like make-up. As soon as Kate was finished they decided it was time to get changed into their dresses.

After another 30 minutes the girls had gotten dressed and Claire was letting her plats out. Shannon was checking herself out in the mirror checking that she looked ok she wanted to impress Sayid as she felt that she may actually like him but wasn't going to admit that to her friends. She was wearing a peachy pink dress with the same colour shoes. She was just applying a pair of silver hanging earrings to complete her outfit she loved her hair how Claire had managed to do it and her make-up was a natural look.

"Stop checking yourself out Shan" Claire shared the joke with Kate both of them laughing at Shannon.

"I can't help it I look hot" Shannon carried on with their joke

All three girls were in pits on laughter. Claire then remembered to check the time Charlie was going to be there in 5 minutes. She then raced to the mirror to make sure she was ok. She was wearing A Black and White dress the Black lying over the white with a pair of black shoes. She then got a clip and clipped half of her hair behind her as if on cue to when she had finished there was a knock at the door all three girls looked out of Shannon's window to see a white limo they all knew it was Charlie. Claire told her friends she would see them at the dance and made her way downstairs to Charlie.

She answered the door and saw Charlie standing there smartly dressed in a black tux and black shirt. She couldn't help but have the thoughts of how good looking he looked in a tux running through her head. Charlie was smiling at her amazed by her beauty he then held his hand out for her

"Your carriage awaits" He finally spoke sweetly. Claire giggled at this and accepted Charlie's hand and they both made their way down to the limo. The two girls were still watching upstairs giggling to themselves at Charlie and Claire but they both secretly wished that it was them having someone to take them to homecoming because both were dateless.

About 10 minutes later both girls were downstairs with Libby and Boone. Shannon was angry that Boone was going to homecoming with them only because he didn't want to drive down her father had persuaded her to let Boone go with them in the limo. As the limo arrived they all got inside making their way to the dance but Boone interrupted them

"We just need to make one pit stop" Shannon's face turned from happy to angry

"What now bonehead you need to pick up a boyfriend" She argued as her jaw clenched.

"No we're picking Sayid up I told him we would" As soon as Boone had mentioned Sayid Shannon didn't want to argue now because Sayid was joining them.

As they pulled up in front of Sayid's Shannon was spending all her time looking for him to see what he was wearing. When she saw him walk out in a white suit she thought he looked better than she had ever seen him and started to blush. She then before her friends could notice lowered her head to the floor waiting to recover from her sudden blushing.

They were at the dance in the matter of around 10 minutes. As they walked into the school gym it was full of people celebrating their recent victory earlier that evening. Kate had managed to notice Jack he was with Ana-Lucia did they arrive together? She thought. Her eyes were fixed on the pair most the night wondering why Jack had spent a couple of days chasing her when he was after Ana all along.

"Hey" Shannon tried to snap her friend out of it when they were seated.

Kate finally shook out of it apologising "Sorry it's just…"

"I know" her friend interrupted "Jack and Ana well if it's any consolation Jack and Ana used to be together" She tried to comfort her friend.

"Thanks" Kate quietly replied she didn't know why it bothered her too see Jack and Ana together but then they began to dance and Kate was sick of watching the pair she turned her back on them to notice that Shannon was getting ready to go somewhere.

"Where…" Kate began to ask

"Oh Sayid just asked me to dance and I said yes" She replied extremely excited. Kate just nodded and watched her friend go off.

She was sitting on her own because most of her friends had either gone off dancing or were engaged in a conversation with someone. She was looking round it had seemed as if everyone had coupled up there were Shannon and Sayid, Claire and Charlie, Jack and Ana, Sun and Jin even Libby and Hurley they were all dancing together. Kate felt left out her friends had abandoned her.

Just to get her even more annoyed a slow song began to play for all the couples and it was one more excuse for them all to get closer. Kate just sat there finishing off her punch.

"Get up" Kate didn't listen at first she was too busy watching everyone dancing "Get up" She heard and looked up and to her surprise she saw Sawyer standing there and he was in a tux. It surprised her he was dressed in fully black but just to be Sawyer didn't bother wearing a tie like most the other guys but and decided to leave 2 buttons undone.

"Why Sawyer?" She asked confused she didn't think from their conversation the other day about him not being the dancing type that he would turn up.

"Hell freckles you gotta be so difficult just get up" He moaned but didn't lose his southern drawl

Kate couldn't help but just smile at him she didn't know why but it was his effect on her and finally got up.

"Finally she get's up" he teased looking her up and down as she got up she was dressed in a black dress which he thought fit her perfectly not too much makeup which he didn't seem to mind and he could tell that she hadn't over done it. He thought she looked beautiful in what she was wearing.

"So what's the big deal over" She asked seeing that he was eyeing her up.

"I wanna show you I ain't got two left feet like you might think" He teased hinting he wanted her to dance. She managed to get the hint and started walking to the dance floor with him.

They stood for a few seconds neither making the first move to dance and it was a slow song which made each other not want to make the first move.

"Well watcha waitin for freckles?" Sawyer joked trying to make the first move

"I'm waiting for you to start dancing" She teased back in a flirtatious way.

With that he took a couple of steps closer to her and slowly put his arms round her waist she stiffened at his touch to begin with but when she rested her hands on his arms she began to relax a little in his touch. They started to move to the song and Kate noticed looks from her friends who noticed her dancing with Sawyer. She had to admit herself he was a good dancer and she wasn't complaining.

"Guess I got it wrong you don't have two left feet after all" she joked

"Yeah well I'm full of surprises" He teased

"Guess you are" she smiled it was obvious she was flirting with him and they could both see it.

They were both enjoying their selves in each others company and having fun when they had both admitted to each other that they didn't know whether they would be attending the dance. When the song ended they both let go of each other and Kate stood there looking at the floor.

Jack had noticed by now that she had been dancing with Sawyer. Ana was still in his arms and he had decided that he wasn't going to let her ruin his time with Ana just when he felt like they were on the brink of getting back together.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Sawyer asked Kate as he could tell they both didn't know what to do. Kate nodded and they both made their way outside and they could hear the next song playing outside. They were both silent walking around the school leading to the school field.

They both sat down on a bench neither saying one word but they could both tell that neither really belonged in there.

"Whatcha thinkin' bout right now?" he asked trying to open up the conversation

Kate looked at him and smiled "Just how I thought you wouldn't be coming to the dance and here you are sitting here at the dance" he had to grin at this when he himself hadn't expected on going to the dance but she had been the one to change his mind just her going was a good enough reason for him to attend.

"Why did you come tonight?" she asked him

Damn Sawyer thought he didn't really want to tell her he went for her "I came because I wanted to see Jackass fall flat on his face dancin" Both of them knew it was a lie but it didn't stop Kate laughing at his comment.

"No Really" She asked turning slightly facing him looking serious.

Crap he thought she was really having an effect on him and it was making him look bad. He moaned "what the hell" under his breath his eyes were focused on her lips and he just felt the urge to kiss her and with that he lent in slowly for a kiss.

His lips grazed her slowly before going in for the kiss. Kate didn't know what was happening but his kiss was slow and smooth she hadn't expected this to happen but found herself kissing him back her hand had made its way up to his face cupping it.

She then was brought back to reality and broke the kiss they had made eye contact but quickly broke it. Before she knew it she had kissed him again this time it was different to their last one she had put her feelings into this kiss and he was doing the same.

They finally broke the kiss and he asked "Do you wanna get out of here?"

She smiled and nodded and they both got up and headed to the front of the school. Sawyer went to get his car and Kate waited for him to come back round. He then pulled up and got out the car opening it for Kate "Sorry it's not as posh as your arrival but its all I got"

She smiled replying "I like it" he shut the door behind her and getting in himself they started to drive off the dance wasn't finishing for a couple of hours so they had 2 hours to do what they wanted .

* * *

**How did you like it I know its kinda long and the day got split but I'm gonna put this into 2 parts and the rest of it will be written in a new chapter some PB&J, Shayid and Jana coming up because of there being quite a bit of Skate but there will be Skate next chapter because I had planned for this to be a skate fic.**

**I also wanted to make this one long because of I might not be able to update as soon as I have managed to get this written in. (if you get what i mean lol)**

**please review then i will try and get the next chapter up soon **


	7. Friday Night Pt2

**Thanks bonboni for always reviewing thought I'd give ya a special mention for always reviewing my chapters **

**Thanks Skate 4 Eva for your review as well. All your reviews mean a lot to me. I am also deciding on whether to start a new fic aswell now my exams are over.**

* * *

Charlie and Claire had been dancing all night not leaving each others sides the pair had been inseparable and it hadn't been missed by their friends either. Shannon had also been the same with Sayid they had been getting along brilliantly all night and there was a small rumour going round that they were now dating but Shannon's friends were waiting for conformation of this.

Jack and Ana-Lucia were sitting down now and talking. "So what do you think about it then?" Jack asked hoping for the answer he wanted.

"Well erm are you sure your dad would be ok with it?" Ana asked

Jack nodded "Yeah course he will he's know you for years of course he'll let you come" Ana smiled at him enjoying the fact that she would be going with him for winter break skiing. Jack could see that she was happy about something but she hadn't given him an answer yet. "What?" he asked hoping that she would give him an answer.

"Well" She began having a joke "You really want me to come don't you" it was obvious that she was teasing him now and he didn't like it. "I guess I'll just have to come with you then if you really want me to go" Jack's face beamed when she answered him with the right answer. He leaned his face in and kissed Ana softly telling her thanks in the kiss. They pulled away and both of them were smiling from the kiss it looked like things were getting back on track for them as their past together was kinda rocky.

Claire was wrapped up in Charlie's arm swaying slowly to the music. Claire's head was resting in Charlie's chest enjoying how it felt, she smiled to herself enjoying it and Charlie could feel the movement in his chest from Claire.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Charlie asked softly to Claire. She nodded into his chest and replied

"Yeah couldn't be better" she was telling the truth it couldn't have been better she was spending time with someone who she cared about and he cared about her.

"Good" Charlie kissed the top of her head and he got a small box out of his pocket. Claire sensed the movement from Charlie and followed his hand as they moved out of each others arms and Charlie gave Claire the small black velvet box.

Claire's eyes widened to the small box she didn't know what it was but had the feeling it was going to be good. She opened the box not knowing what to expect but when she opened the small box she saw a sparkle of something in there. When she opened the box fully she was amazed to see a simple silver chain necklace with a small blue stone in the shape of a heart in it. Claire was shocked; she didn't expect to be given something so beautiful she was smiling from cheek to cheek.

"Same colour as your eyes" Charlie commented on Claire's necklace.

"Thank you so much" She replied giving him a tender kiss thanking him for her gift. She got it out of the box to put it on but Charlie insisted putting it on for her. She moved her hair to the one side and allowed him to place the necklace around her. After putting her necklace on Claire turned back round to Charlie, he had been so sweet for giving her the gift and she was really thankful for it. She then went back into his arms dancing to the music.

Sayid and Shannon were also dancing; they didn't know where they stood with each other because nothing had happened between them. Shannon secretly liked Sayid and she hoped he felt the same way. It was true he did feel the same way but he didn't know how to show it. The pair kept getting glances from Boone who was staring at the pair while talking to friends. Shannon was getting annoyed at him for doing this ruining her time with Sayid just by staring burning holes in Sayid's back. Sayid could tell this was bothering Shannon, Boone's constant staring he looked into Shannon's eyes and told her

"Forget him he probably wants you to know that he's watching hoping it will get to you that is how brothers and sisters go"

"Step-brother and sister you mean" Shannon simply stated

"Sorry, step-brother and sister" Sayid corrected himself

Shannon really didn't know what was happening between her and Sayid when they didn't talk a lot but she seemed to feel something for him. They both decided to stop dancing and walk back to their seats, she was kinda jealous of her friends they all had someone and it was obvious they were together: Charlie and Claire they were inseparable, Kate and Sawyer, well she just saw that happening and now it seemed Jack and Ana-Lucia were back together. Even the two new kids Nikki and Paulo they were even together. Shannon could have sworn the powers that be just didn't want her to be happy they wanted Boone to have it all and not let her be with Sayid.

* * *

Kate and Sawyer had stopped off at the beach they didn't know what to do since leaving the dance earlier. After their kiss Kate didn't know whether she was a conquest of Sawyer's since her friends had warned her about Sawyer's history with girls and it wasn't a good one, but she felt like they had both felt something from that kiss.

They were walking on the beach side by side, she had taken her shoes off know and was carrying them in one hand and he his jacket was hanging from one hand behind his back. Sawyer didn't know what it was about this girl but whatever she did she always seemed perfect in his eyes. He even had to admit to himself he wasn't usually the guy for a long relationship it wasn't his 'scene' but being around Kate made him want to change that.

He then moved his hand closer to hers lacing his fingers with hers. Kate felt the movement and looked at Sawyer and just grinned back cocking his head to the side. She couldn't help but smile back at him she felt at peace being with him being able to forget about her life before she moved in with Sam.

Something suddenly hit Kate it was the craziest thing she could have thought of but she did, when she knew both her and Sawyer were not ones for formal clothing so she thought he wouldn't mind about what she was going to do. She let go of his hand and threw her shoes down, he stared at her in confusion to what she was doing her could never figure that girl out.

She made her way into the ocean her dress getting soaked, she didn't venture out too far just close enough to be able to get in splashing distance of Sawyer. She placed her hands underwater and then quickly started to splash Sawyer. He only processed this when he felt the cold water touch his clothes, he had been to busy staring at how beautiful she was. When he felt the cold water he looked shocked as to what Kate was doing. She was there laughing while splashing him.

"Whatcha doin' freckles?" He asked

"What does it look like" She teased; she then began to splash him again he felt like laughing but tried to put a serious face on.

"You don't wanna start this" He told her trying to sound serious but it came out just the opposite.

"I don't" She placed her hands underwater once again to get ready for the attack but he noticed this and quickly took his shoes and socks off and walking in her direction. She saw him coming over and then started to splash him more hoping she could stop him but he carried on walking over to her. She was laughing so much her stomach was hurting she couldn't help it sawyer just looked do funny drenched in a tux.

She didn't know what he was doing until he scooped her up in his arms. Kate started screaming at him but it was mixed with her laughing.

"Sawyer…put me down!" She screamed at him he just ignored her request and simply replied

"You started this sweet cheeks" He was walking deeper into the water holding her. When the water was up to his waist he thought it was deep enough, he then started to turn his waist to the side and back getting ready for the right moment.

Kate kept her arms tightly around Sawyer's neck she had a feeling she knew what he was going to do and she thought that if she was going down so was he. He then went to let her go but she kept her arms wrapped firmly around him and he ended up going under with her. They were now both drenched from the water but both laughing at their drenched states.

When they were back up Kate moaned "This is your entire fault"

"How you were the one splashin me, all I did was finish it" He replied grinning. She couldn't argue with him it was her that started it but instead of saying anything she made her way over to him and kissed him. She placed her hands around his neck while his made their way to her waist when the kiss started to get deeper she invited his tongue into her mouth.

What neither of them realised that the dance had now finished and people were driving back and they were interrupted by shouts, whistles and a car horn. They stopped kissing but remained in their places staring over to their friends who must have been watching them for a little while. Both Shannon and Claire were looking out through the roof of the limo while the boys were looking through the window of the car.

Kate felt her face turn colours with embarrassment but she couldn't refrain from slightly smiling. She knew her friends were watching but she didn't want to move her hands from around his neck but instead she hid her red face in his chest.

"This ain't no public show you know" He shouted over to them making the girls laugh a little more.

"Fine Sawyer we'll leave you lovebirds to doing whatever you kids do" Claire shouted back all giggly. The limo then started to move again and they were left together again.

"Perverts" He whispered in her ear she couldn't help but give another laugh at Sawyer's comment.

She then lifted her head from his chest "Come on cowboy" she then started to make her way out the water grabbing his hand also.

* * *

**So how was that? I've only had some free time today to add some to the chapter but I promise to start writing more quickly again for the next couple of chapters but I do have to start more revision again because I have an important exam coming up in 2 weeks.**

**But I also have an idea for a new fic I wanna write called 'I never been to Disney Land' so I might start that tonight and see how it goes. **


	8. Monday, Monday

**Thanks again for your kind reviews I really appreciate them.**

**BonBoni – Thanks again for reviews always love to read your reviews their so kind hugs **

**Xox-emily-xox –**** Yeah, exams are just the worst. Glad you liked the water scene between Sawyer and Kate I didn't know how that would work out. Thanks for review **

**Shayid4eva ****- Thanks don't worry I'm sure Sayid and Shannon will finally get together and Boone won't be able to get in the way hint hint lol **

**Monday after the dance and things are a little different now. There are a few more couples around the school now**

**

* * *

**

It was Monday morning and Shannon was giving Kate a ride to school since Claire had decided that since the dance she and Charlie would be travelling to school together. The two girls were listening to the radio not talking much.

"So I think you need to tell me something Kate" Shannon joked trying to get as much info as she could about her and Sawyer.

Kate just laughed at Shannon's comment "Well I think you kinda saw 'something' the other night"

Both girls were laughing now, after 10 minutes they had reached the school and saw Charlie and Claire getting out his car and they parked near his.

"Hey" Claire welcomed her two friends as they got out the car.

"Hey" Both girls replied at the same time both hugging Claire. Charlie was feeling a bit uncomfortable as the girls were hugging and starting to gossip about what had happened after the dance and over the weekend.

While they were walking into school and Sawyer had caught up with them, he hadn't spoken to Kate all weekend and he really wanted to talk to her, Charlie had IMed him telling him about spending all his weekend with Claire and Sawyer hated to admit it but he felt a bit jealous. Charlie had moved next to Sawyer and greeted him

"Hey mate"

Sawyer wasn't in the mood for him "Yeah whatever Jimminy Cricket" ignoring his welcoming comment

"What's your bloody problem mate?" Charlie asked wondering why Sawyer had such an attitude he thought they were friends now since he and Claire and Sawyer and Kate were dating he believed that just automatically made him and Sawyer friends.

Sawyer couldn't keep it in any longer and took his anger out on Charlie "You you're my problem 'mate,' we ain't friends and we never been friends so just lay off"

The girls stopped talking now to notice Charlie and Sawyer's little problem. The 4 of them were staring at Sawyer who had been angry for no apparent reason Charlie was only being nice to him.

"Forget it" Sawyer muttered under his breath and stormed off, both Shannon and Claire looked at Kate. She just watched him walked off wondering what had gotten into him; she then looked back at her friends and shrugged her shoulders with a bewildered look on her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch came round and the gang except Sawyer were all sitting round their usual table. None of them had seen or spoken to him all day and no one knew what was going on with him, they all thought Kate would have know but she was in the dark just like the rest of them.

Kate was eating her sandwich when she noticed Jack and Ana-Lucia walking in holding hands. They seemed like a couple and already her friends had noticed her staring at them, everyone round the table was watching Jack and Ana staying quiet.

"Guess they sorted their problems out" Boone opened the conversation

"Yeah well their own problems are each other" Shannon added

"And the fact that they make you and Boone seem Mary-Kate and Ashley" Claire joked knowing that Boone and Shannon couldn't stand the sight of each other and only hung around together because they shared the same friends. Claire's comment had brought out a few laughs from some sitting at the table.

Kate only gave a small smile and then her eyes locked on Sawyer walking in the cafeteria. He locked eyes with her for a moment but then walked straight back out breaking eye contact, she didn't know how to take this was he avoiding her or did he want her to go outside after him. She didn't know what to do everything had been perfect on Friday but it had just seemed to be spiralling downward since.

Kate then abruptly stood up and headed outside after Sawyer she needed to see what was up with him. She was walking round the school looking for him, and then she noticed him leaning against the back of a tree down the field. She stared at him for a moment fear stopping her walking over to him; she had no idea how he was going to react around her. She finally snapped out of her trance and made her way over to him, he could see her walking over to him and inside he was glad that she was coming over to him because they could finally talk after not saying a word to each other for 2 days.

"Hey" Kate said shyly

"Hey yourself" He replied back not knowing where this conversation was heading

"What's up with you" She moved closer to him placing a hand on his arm.

He noticed her gesture it was only a small one but to him it was a big thing and he moved his arm away from her "It's nothing"

"Yeah it really seems like nothing" Kate was getting angry with him now he wasn't opening up to her just leaving her there not knowing what was going through his mind.

"Yeah well freckles…" He didn't know what to say exactly "It don't matter" he carried on with his simple reply.

"Yes Sawyer, Yes it does matter" Kate shouted at him

"I said it don't and it don't" Sawyer yelled back

Kate's face dropped at Sawyer's reaction. What had happened between them both for them to get to this, Kate was fed up with Sawyer now and she began to walk away from him now but he grabbed her wrist to stop her from getting any further

"Kate…" He began; he was using her name for once something must have been up for him to be doing this. Kate turned her face round to look at him "I'm sorry" Kate's face softened at his apology it sounded as if he meant it as it was a genuine apology. He let go of her wrist and she stood there staring at him for a moment.

She didn't know what to do, where they stood now, after that moment they just shared it wasn't the Sawyer she had got to know for the past few days. Their eyes locked for a brief moment but then she took a cautious step forward to him and her lips met his. She didn't know whether this was the right thing to do or not but her mind was telling her it was the right thing to do. He kissed her back after longing to have kissed her again remembering what their first kiss was like, the taste of her lips, the way they felt on his. After they broke from the kiss they both locked eyes again before he spoke

"So we ok freckles?"

Kate smiled and nodded "Yeah" he smiled back at her his dimples showing, showing it was a true smile coming from him. They then made their way back to the cafeteria holding hands and she rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**So how was that?? Not my best work just quickly got it written in some spare time I had. Gonna see whether I can update my other story too. Please Review, gonna have some Shayid action next chapter, and there will be a few characters leaving **

**Please hit that button **


	9. Where's Boone Pt1

**Thanks again for all your lovely reviews, I am now exam free for the week but need to revise but before that I'm going to give y'all a new chapter **

**Xox-emily-xox - glad you liked the ending **

**Bonboni – Thanks, it was sorta to do with not knowing where he stood with Kate over the weekend but there is also a bit more to it which will be answered either in this chapter or next **

**Annaislost – well this is my Shayid chapter hope it works well **

**Shayid4eva – yep someone will be leaving in this chapter who has caused a problem for 2 characters. Like I said with Bonboni it was half to do with Kate half to do with something else. Ooh lol**

**Milleke - thanks I thought what the hell that's what the others call themselves just add ville high on the end hehe.**

**Ok so I said this would be the chapter for Shayid hope I do good with Shayid fans (y)**

**So some reveals for this chapter, Shayid, someone leaving and what was up with Sawyer. Just decided as well while writing this I'm gonna do a 2 parter for this please don't kill me.**

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and Kate was at Shannon's place she was sleeping over all Shannon's idea. The girls were watching TV when Shannon's father began knocking on the door; he took a couple of hesitant steps into her room and began to speak

"Shan, do you have any idea where your brother could be, he's been gone for hours and we don't know where he is?"

Shannon and Kate both looked at each other, neither knowing what was going on they didn't take any notice or take part in Boone's business.

"No" Shannon replied sharply. Her father nodded and asked before leaving the girls be

"If you do hear anything tell him to get back home" Shannon smiled and her father left the girls alone. Kate looked at Shannon asking

"Do you know where he is?"

"No" She quickly answered

"What about Sayid he might" Kate inquired

Shannon thought he might but he and Boone hadn't been as friendly since the dance but she wanted to phone him any excuse for hearing his voice. Without replying Shannon walked over to the phone on her desk and started dialling the number, she placed her palm over the mouth piece

"He might" she then heard the Iraqi's voice on the other line

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Sayid, its Shannon"

"_Hi, __how come you're phoning?" _

"I was just wondering have you heard from Boone."

"_No why?" _Sayid asked

"It's just that no one's heard from him" Shannon was defiantly confused to where Boone was.

"_Oh, well if I hear from him I will get him to call you" _

After that Sayid hung up, no one knew what was happening Boone had just disappeared and told no one. Shannon for once was actually scared for her brother when for all she knew he could be lying dead in a ditch somewhere or this was some prank he was pulling but it wasn't funny and if he already wasn't dead Shannon would kill him when he got home.

"Nothing" Shannon told Kate.

_5 hours later_

It was now 10pm and still they heard nothing from Boone, the whole family were searching for him, school friends were also informed on Boone's disappearance hoping that one of them knew where he was but it was like getting blood out of a stone no one knew of his whereabouts. Sawyer and Sayid were at Shannon's house keeping the girls company while the rest of them where looking for Boone.

"I still can't believe he's done his disappearing act on us" Shannon moaned she did hate her brother but also loved him but at times like this she just wanted to strangle him for being such a brat.

"I'm sure he will come back" Sayid spoke calmly, he gave Shannon a warm hug which lasted a little bit longer but she didn't mind, when they broke from their hug he moved a stray piece of hair from her face and soothed her "It'll be ok Shannon" she smiled at his calming words he always made her feel better whatever he did.

Kate and Sawyer were watching this both knowing Shannon liked Sayid but he hadn't let it click in his mind yet. He was resting against the sofa on the floor with his legs spread and Kate was sat between his legs while his arms were protectively around her. She then decided to give Sayid and Shannon some time to themselves and pulled Sawyer up with her and they both headed to the kitchen. Shannon's eyes followed Kate while Kate winked at her knowing what she was doing.

In the kitchen Kate was pouring her and Sawyer a glass of water when he came behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and whispering into her ear "What's that all bout freckles you want me to ya self"

She turned around in his arms leaving the glasses on the counter "No, I'm giving Shan and Sayid some time to themselves" Sawyer nodded at this and gave Kate a peck on the lips. "What was up with you the other day?" Kate asked she knew he might not tell her but it was worth a shot.

Sawyer let go of Kate as soon as she asked the question he had a feeling that this would come up, he sighed taking a deep breath before speaking "They wanna move me"

Kate was confused move him? Where? She didn't know what he was talking about he answered her confusion before she could even ask

"My aunt decided she don't wanna look after me no more so I'm goin to a foster home" Sawyer wasn't too delighted about the news but Kate didn't think he was of the age where he could still keep getting moved around foster home

"But…why…" Was all she could come out with she wasn't sure what to say.

In the other room Shannon and Sayid were talking but it was only small talk he was trying to keep her hopes high that Boone would come back but he too wasn't sure whether he would or not. Just the Sayid's cell phone rang, he looked at his phone he had a text message, he flipped his phone and read

_Hey man, just 2 let u know dat I'm on my way 2 LA got sum ppl up der who r gonna help me out wit sum stuff not gonna b bk 4 a while _

_Boone_

He shown Shannon the message, he was going to LA she couldn't believe Boone he was driving her nuts. Before she had time to think she ran to the phone to call her dad telling her she knew where Boone was.

After about 15 minutes on the phone to her father Shannon came back to Sayid he was watching her every movement and she sat back down by him and looked into his eyes

"Thanks" She told him deeply happy and grateful for him being there. She could help her next movement she just had to it was now or never she moved in her eyes locking on his lips and she caught his lips with her lips, they shared a tender kiss which in her eyes was just perfect.

* * *

**How that was?? Was it ok I did managed to get some Shayid stuff in but I've put it into a 2 parter so the Sawyer stuff will come into play next chapter, and Boone's left or has he? lol no he has left and he did kinda cause problems for Shannon and Sayid.**

**Please hit the button and review I'm open to everyone's suggestions to **


End file.
